


I'm Living an Isekai Story Because My Alternate Timeline Goddess Self Needed a Mega-Pervert to Save Her World

by Zumberge



Category: Original Work
Genre: Absurd Amounts of Come, Aphrodisiacs, Ball Growth, Breast Expansion, Come Inflation, Come Swallowing, F/M, Id Fic, Isekai, Macro/Micro, Magic Cock, Masturbation, Monster Girls, Multiple Arms, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgone, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Magic, Size Difference, Vore, cock growth, expansion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-10-03 19:07:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17289698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zumberge/pseuds/Zumberge
Summary: I'm not sure how I can summarize it beyond what the title says, honestly.AKA, "let's just stop caring about impressing anyone, start writing, and see what happens."(Note: As of chapter 8 I have made a grave error and this might actually count as Porn With Plot.  Attempts to fix this will be made going forward.)





	1. Wherein the Premise is Established

The troubling thing about reality is that the fundamental laws that govern it - the foundations for observing and understanding the universe around us - are _pre_ scriptive rather than _de_ scriptive. That is, they're not rules so much as explanations for why things have behaved the way they do up until this point. So should apples decide, after over three centuries of falling towards the Earth's center of mass around physicists, that they should hover in the air on occasion, it is likely that many things taken as truths should be reconsidered.

Or in one young man's case, after being pulled through a lightless hole in _nothing_ after exiting the shower, falling face-first in front of a young woman wearing tight fetish wear underneath a blouse and jeans and looking as if she hadn't slept in a month. "Hey."

He tried to scramble to his feet and cover himself up at the same time, proving unsuccessful at both and setting for sitting on his haunches with his back to her, arms across his chest. "FUCK!"

"Yeah, hi." She took a sip from a mug with "Eard's #1 Mom" printed on the side that he was fairly sure wasn't there when he first appeared. "I kind of need your help with something."

"The fuck is happening?!" A beat. "Are you an alien?"

"I used to get that a lot, but no."

He thought for a second, calming down. "A god?"

She made a gesture with her free hand. "Short answer yes, long answer no. Are you at all familiar with Heinlein? The author?"

He shrugged. "He invented space marines, that's all I know."

"Okay, well. I created one world, and long story short, when I was there I accidentally created another one-"

"How do you _accidentally_ -"

She held up a finger. "I created another one and in another timeline I sent someone to fix it-"

"You _what_ now?!"

"-but it didn't turn out so great so now I'm trying again with you."

"I don't understand. Why me?"

"Well." She took another sip from her mug. "You're actually me. From another timeline."

There was a resemblance, he thought, now that he considered it. "But I'm not a god. At least as far as I know."

"I'm not either, but I wasn't born into this; I just kind of..." She gestured. "...stumbled into it. But the important part is that you're _an absolute sexual deviant_."

He turned beet red. "Wh-"

"Even worse than me! Don't even fucking deny it either, if you say you aren't I'm sending you back and not giving you any powers that'll let you do things."

He found himself contemplating the word "things." "What kind of powers?"

"Change, transformation. Alteration." Another drink. "Being a font of life and magic in general. A few other things." She smiled, and the tiredness seemed to lift from her eyes a bit. "I'm sure you can think of a few ways to use that."

"In exchange you want me to save the world."

" _A_ world, yes. Just as long as it gets saved you can do whatever, fuck whatever, I don't care. I figure the important thing when it comes to saving the world is having fun and being yourself."

"So how am I supposed to use these powers? Are they magic?"

"Not really, you just kind of gotta think it and want it."

He thought for a second. "Is this isekai?"

She took a drink. "Absolutely."


	2. I'm Pretty Sure Orgasms Don't Last This Long

What happened after that was foggy, but when his consciousness returned he found himself in a well-made bed in an equally well-made room. The use of marble and the design of the decorations brought to mind the Roman era, but the craftsmanship was too precise, to say nothing of the use of vivid blue and green dyes in the drapery that he was fairly certain didn't exist in the era. He wanted to assume a world at least on the level of Europe in the seventeenth century with some advancement in alchemy.

Standing beside the bed was a slender young woman, wavy blonde hair and green eyes, wearing a simple backless dress. As he turned his attention to her, she bowed deeply. "Welcome to our world, Deliverer."

Deliverer, he thought. Well, as far as titles went he could have done worse. "Glad to be here. Wherever 'here' is." A beat. "Where _is_ here? I mean, what's it called?"

"Our planet - if that is what you mean - is called Algos."

"Right, Algos. Anyway, I was sent here with basically no information so I don't know what I need to do aside from save it. I hope you're not expecting me to lead an army or anything, because I'm not much of a fighter."

A faint tinge of red rose in her cheeks. "Nothing of the sort, but the situation is dire. Magic has declined and become corrupted, and it is said that only the Deliverer has the ability to reverse it. It is said that he posses within him a force of life which counters entropy."

"Orgone."

Her expression brightened, the blush in her cheeks having spread to her chest. "So you know of it!"

He grinned and shrugged. "I'm not as dumb as I look." His smile faded as he looked her over. "You feeling okay? You look a little flushed."

"I'm fine. It's just that the Deliverer's - or rather, your presence has a euphoric effect, especially on those sensitive to magic and corrupted." She fidgeted, pressing her thighs together. "In addition, your... your emissions have rejunative properties, reacting strongly to the world and the beings in-"

"Hey." He cast the sheet off, standing up and approaching her. He was aware that he was nude, but the agitated young woman with hunger in her eyes seemed like the more pressing issue. "Just tell me what you need, Miss, uh..."

"Hannah." She swallowed on a dry throat. "I would like to avail myself of you. It's becoming quite hard to... to restrain myself."

"My 'emissions,' right?" Hannah nodded. "What way is best for you? Orally, vaginally... anally?"

She wasn't so far gone as to not react with embarassment upon his mention of "anally." "I believe orally will work well."

He nodded. "Okay." She knelt down in front of him, reaching out only for him to touch her shoulder. "Wait, one more thing." He pointed up to his face with his free hand. "Scale of one to ten. Be honest."

After a second of thought she gave a light shrug. "Eight?"

"I'll take it." I've seen enough hentai to know a decent-looking guy is a luxury in situations like this, he thought.

Licking the palm of her hand, she worked his length, bringing him to erection in a matter of seconds. He gave a little shudder as her mouth engulfed him, slick and warm, and she began moving her head back and forth at an almost frantic pace, running her tongue along his underside and flicking it across the tip of his head. It was movement driven by a desperate need, and while he felt himself nearing orgasm there was also _something_ linked to the sensation welling up in him, part physical, part mental, and part neither, almost impeding his release.

_You just kind of gotta think it and want it._

Was this what she meant, he thought? This doesn't happen unless I want it? What even happened in that other timeline that he had to visualize himself coming to-

As the thoughts crossed his mind his cock twitched, and what spilled out of him into Hannah's waiting mouth was the single largest load he had ever felt, then a second, then a third. Hannah gripped the base of his shaft, swallowing greedily as he felt himself spasm, wanting to panic at what was too much for too long, but finding it overwhelmed by the desire to keep going as long as she wanted and as long as she continued servicing him.

Eventually, finally, Hannah pulled away, slumping against the side of the bed in exhaustion. Caught up in the moment he came one more time before willing himself to stop, the errant shot splattering across her face. Unconcerned over the sudden facial she simply wiped it off, licking her hand clean before patting her belly, full and swollen, the fabric of her dress pulled taut over it. "Oh my," she breathed. "I feel much better now."

"Was that too much?" he asked, concerned.

"Oh no, I'm quite fine. This should last me. Though..." She looked pensive. "...I've not been this _large_ before. It's not unpleasant, however."

I'm an ordinary person, he thought, who was transported to a magical world where I have special powers, and to top it all off one of them a magic dick.

This is fucking _radical_.


	3. The Weird Shit Starts in Earnest

Hannah was positively glowing when she returned, carrying with her a stack of clothing which he gratefully accepted. It was white canvas shoes, and a green shirt and pair of blue pants, feeling as if they were made of cotton and something similar to yet likely different to polyester, fastened with wooden buttons. From certain angles a faint pattern in turquoise made of right angles could be seen; he didn't think it was cosmetic. "There's some sort of pattern in this," he said, holding the shirt out for her to see. "It's not just for decoration, is it?"

She shook her head. "It's been enchanted for improved durability, drawing trace amounts of mana from the wearer to repair itself."

"Well, that's handy," he replied, pulling it on. As he picked up the pants, he noticed something absent from the clothes she brought in. "There's no underwear here, is there?"

"It would be a hindrance considering the nature of the Deliverer's mission."

He gave her a sly grin. "Easy access, huh? Well, that's fine." He turned and sat on the bed, pulling them on before donning his shoes. "So, what's the plan? Any prophecies saying what I do next?"

"Alas, no. Though there is one who could potentially guide us: Nansha the Far-Sighted."

"Potentially?"

"Rumor has it that her condition has declined in recent months, and that she has lost much of her abilities. Though-"

"You think I can fix it," he replied, standing.

She nodded. "I hope that it is possible."

"It's worth a go. Where's she live?"

"Her manor is half a day's walk from here."

"Alright," he said, walking past her and pushing open the door. "Let's go." She hurried after him as he strode down the hallway, and when she was beside him he asked, "so Hannah, what's your story?"

"I am a mage, one of the Keepers of the Flame."

He pushed open the doors at the end of the hall, entering an open antechamber with a high vaulted ceiling. In the center of the room was a short brass pillar, four prongs on its corners pointed skyward, containing a pillar of rising blue-green motes of light. "That's the flame, I take it." He stopped, admiring it. "So what's it do?"

"It's a font of pure magic. It holds corruption at bay, but cannot cleanse it."

"I'm a little curious about the world and the nature of this corruption." He glanced at one of the other Keepers near the flame, doing a double-take when he saw her looking directly at him. She wasn't the only one, noting that he was gradually becoming the center of attention. "But let's continue this outside."

 

*****

 

"I won't lie," he began. The conversation had lasted well beyond the city's edge, taking them down a worn forest trail. "The concept of a region experiencing a golden age before declining rapidly and trying to reclaim their old glory isn't foreign to me. It's happened back home, just... not like this." It must be serious if the world needed outside help, he thought.

"How did they fix it?" Hannah asked.

"They didn't. They just built new empires on top of the old ones. Probably doesn't help you much."

"I... can't say it does, no."

He let out a note of disappointment. "One thing I'm curious about: When you say 'corrupted' do you mean people that were transformed, or animals, or what?"

"It would be more precise to say that they are _of_ corrupted magic, born from it and formed by it. They exist as dark mirrors of the creatures and people of this world."

"So they just appear, more or less out of nowhere, in areas of heavy corruption?" She nodded. "Okay, and they say that my presence influences the corrupted?" She nodded again. "Right. So why are we walking through an area that's been corrupted, by ourselves?"

"It's the shortest path to Nansha, and corrupted normally stay away from towns and large groups of people." A moment later she added, "however-"

A blur shot past his line of vision and he recoiled, stumbling back as a second blur parted the space where his body had been a half-second earlier. He let out a cry of surprise as Hannah turned, looking at him in confusion as a human-sized mass of purple fur and scales collided with her, sending them both into the brush.

He made a move to help her only for a second figure to jump out beside him, and he turned to see something close to human but not quite: Superficially a young woman with purple skin and an unkempt mane of long hair, her hands and feet clawed and scaly, a serpentine tail swaying behind her, hunched over in a predatory stance. She was also completely nude, and while she was trying to attack him, he wasn't so far distracted that he didn't note that she would be kind of cute if she wasn't attacking him.

Her orange eyes glinted as her mouth split into a wide grin, fangs bared. "Yes..." she hissed, "this one is different!"

This creature is made of corrupted magic, he thought. My body can purify corrupted magic. All I need to do is apply this.

Somehow.

Shuffling backward, he tried to visualize some sort of method by which someone who had never been in a fight might overcome a feral humanoid using a power he didn't fully understand. Nothing at all came of it, and as she prepared to pounce, he realized that it had been hours since he last ate and if he knew he would be dying he would have asked for a last meal.

He wasn't really sure what happened, owing to how it all unfolded so quickly. There was a look of absolute terror on her face, that much he remembered, but things were kind of a blur of movement after that, and before he knew it her legs were sliding past his lips and down his throat as something the approximate shape and weight of a curled-up person landed in his stomach as the buttons on his shirt popped open. The sudden shift in weight threw him off-balance, and he found himself falling onto his back, pinned down by his belly.

Hannah burst from the undergrowth, looking unkempt but none the worse for wear. "Deliverer! Are you-" She stopped in her tracks, staring at him with mouth agape. "...did you...?"

"Mmm?" he mumbled, now aware that there was something slender protruding from his mouth whipping back and forth frantically. Slurping it down, he repeated, "yes?"

"Did you..." She pointed. "... _eat_ the corrupted?"

"Uh." He looked at himself, prodding his midsection with his fingers. His flesh was tight but not overly so; certainly enough for the creature's struggling to be visible. He felt full - this definitely wasn't in question - but it was a satisfying fullness rather than a painful one, and if he was being honest with himself, the constant movement was a bit like a massage from the inside. Between that, the weight, and the sight of his own belly swollen as large as it was, he found himself almost painfully hard, his erection pressing against the underside of his gut.

He briefly entertained the notion that something might be deeply wrong with him before pushing it out of his mind, remembering that this was exactly why he was chosen to save Algos, and if he had to eat monstergirls to protect himself and others, well, that was a sacrifice he was willing to make. "Yes. Are you okay? I saw you get tackled by that thing."

"Offensive casting is not my forte, but I am capable. Had we not been caught off-guard I could have handled them, but you..." She gestured to the wriggling, distended part of his anatomy.

Oh great, he thought. Here it comes.

"...you did something truly remarkable. I am amazed at what you are capable of, Deliverer."

"It was nothing." His stomach gurgled, and the struggling of its contents came to an abrupt end as he belched loudly. "Pardon."


	4. Earning That "Absurd Amounts of Come" Tag

Nansha the Far-Sighted's home was a stone manor, medieval in appearance and not at all similar in design to the Romanesque buildings he saw in the city. It was in the center of a wide circular clearing, the outside ringed with carved stone obelisks about two feet high. Probably some sort of magic ward, he thought.

As they approached the front door he glanced up at the sky, estimating it to be mid-afternoon. "I'm sorry about this slowing us down," he said, poking the front of his gut. It was smaller and softer but still prominent, parting his shirt like a curtain and drooping dramatically over the waistline of his pants. "I'n not used to walking with this much added weight."

"So long as we made it here safely," Hannah replied, taking the knocker in hand. She rapped it twice, and a few seconds later it swung open, revealing a young woman formed of bronze with doll-like joints, nude yet featureless, but for a strikingly expressive face.

"A Keeper of the Flame," she said, a low hum in her voice. "To what does Nansha owe the visit?"

"The Deliverer has come," Hanna replied.

The automaton turned to him with visible awe. "That _is_ news. Please enter. The mistress will be with you shortly." Pulling the door fully open, she gestured for them to enter. As they did she closed it behind them, moving to a nearby alcove and going still as an identical figure at far end of the foyer stepped from the one they were in. Pausing to bow to them, she disappeared into a nearby door, leaving them alone and giving him some time to take in his surroundings.

Judging from the variety of objects on display he figured that she had to be well off, either buying these artifacts from traders or acquiring them on travels to wherever they were made. How she made her fortune was beyond him, though considering that she was treated with some degree of reverence he could only assume she possessed no small degree of power, knowledge, or both. He wondered about her age and condition, but when the far door opened again he stopped wondering.

Nansha was a bit taller than he, lithe and grey-skinned, long-locked white hair framing a narrow-featured, young-looking, and strikingly beautiful face. Two of her arms were akimbo, hands on her hips, and two more were in front of her, fingertips together. She elegantly strode towards him, clad in a revealing gold and deep green robe and sandals, but the elegant bearing faded somewhat when she noticed that one of her guests was sporting a hefty weight up front.

Hannah bowed deeply. "Thank you for seeing us, Nansha."

"I was expecting someone less..." Her voice was deep yet smooth.

"You can say 'fat,'" he said. "I know I look it. But this isn't fat, this is-" He paused. "Okay, I don't know what it was, but it looked like a young woman and it was in self-defense."

She took a second to parse his words. "You _ate_ a corrupted in self-defense."

"So here was my reasoning," he began, bullshitting as hard as he could. "I was sent here to purify the corruption of magic, and I was told that I was effectively a font of orgone. So, by taking beings of corrupted magic within myself, I could purify the magic within my body and return it to the world."

Nansha folded one arm across her chest, cupping her chin with the other as the other two remained on her hips. "Yes. Yes, that sounds reasonable. However, I would advise you to keep your appetite in more careful check in the future."

I can't believe she fell for it, he thought.

"I can only assume you came to me because you seek guidance." They nodded. "You were right to do so, but there is little I can do."

"You probably know this world incredibly well, though," he said. "If anyone would know where to go, it's you."

"True, though it's not merely a matter of knowing where to go; there are things one must _do_ , and I am no longer capable of them." She paused. "Unless..." Turning, she raised one of the hands on her hips, gesturing for him to follow. "Come with me."

She exited the foyer with him trailing behind, leading him down a series of carpeted hallways into what could only be her bath. Aside from the surprising inclusion of indoor plumbing, no dobut magical in nature, in the far corner there was a recess carved into the stone floor about the same size and shape as a small jacuzzi, a plug in the center of its base.

Nansha pointed. "I want you to fill that."

He looked at the recess, then back at her. "Should I get a bucket or a hose?"

She gave him a knowing look as she folded her arms across her chest, putting one hand on her hip. "Let me be more specific. I want you to fill that..." She pointed towards the door. "...like you filled her."

"So there _are_ some things you can still see."

"Every touch leaves a trace, and you are positively _glowing_ with magic. A bit of that rubbed off on her when you... shall we say, transferred your essence."

"...and you think soaking in my 'essence' will fix your problem." He shrugged. "Okay, but it's gonna take a while."

"If you'd like, I could use the mana stored here-" She poked his belly. "-to fuel a transformation to make it quicker."

He didn't need to ask what the transformation entailed. "Is that normally possible? Using magic power in other peoples' bodies, I mean."

"No, but you're a bit of a special case." She rested two hands on either side of his stomach, undoing the button on his pants with the other pair and drawing him out. All four hands glowed softly, and he felt a tingling at her touch along with the faint scent of ozone as his last meal shrank away.

"You're not even going to ask first?" he said with a smile as he rose up and grew hard.

"The Deliverer is expected to give of himself to save Algos," she said, pulling away.

"'Give' of himself. Sur-" He let out a gasp as his hands went down to his length, feeling it as it grew in surges. Inch by inch it gained in length and width, at first doubling, then tripling in size. He waddled over to the side of the recess as the crotch of his pants split, balls swelling to a similar degree between his legs, marveling at his growing cock. "Ah. Ah wow." He gave it a few experimental pumps with both hands, unable to get his fingers fully around it. "Large _and_ sensitive. Is that more of your magic?"

"I'm sure that was from whoever gifted you."

He carefully lowered himself to the ground a yard from the pool's edge, kneeling with legs spread as his length began to reach up to eye level. His sack was growing larger, faster, and within seconds he found himself sitting painlessly upon it. He let gravity take his length, leaning forward as it drooped to the ground, edging closer to the edge of the pool as he watched, enrapt, his breathing heavy. By the time the swelling stopped he was left with thick log three feet long between his legs, balls larger than a beanbag chair. "Wow," he breathed, resting his hands on it. "This is great." He began slowly at first, kneading his cock with long, two-handed strokes. Turning to Nansha he gave her a sly smile. "You've got four hands. Want to help me out?"

Nansha undid her robe, letting it fall to the floor and leaving her exposed. "You seem to be doing well enough on your own."

"Suit yourself." He quickened his pace, and despite his hands feeling small against his length he found himself growing harder. His breathing deepened, both from exertion and arousal, and between his thighs he could feel his balls begin to churn. His cock trembled and shuddered, and his stroking became almost frantic before his entire body tensed up, knees going weak as a torrent of come shot out of him. He grunted in time with the surges, gallons spilling into the pool, filling it at a pace that even gave Nansha pause. All his thoughts were focused on pleasure and release, unable to verbalize more than a muttered curse or "coming, _coming_ " as his seed welled up from some nigh-inexhaustable source before splashing into the pool.

Some dimmed part of his mind reminded him that he need only fill the pool, and he willed himself back from the edge as he stopped pumping, the flow reduced to a few spurts before dribbling to a stop. His body went slack as he exhaled, lying down atop his massive cock. "Whoo," he breathed. "That's a lot."

"Quite." Nansha entered the pool of come, stepping down into it before taking a seat, his emissions coming partway up her breasts. Spreading both pairs of arms along the edge she leaned back, smiling as an intricate pattern of bioluminscent tattoos across her body began faintly glowing. "Much better."

"Interesting ink job you've got there," he remarked. "Let me guess: They stopped working a while ago and this-" He made a sweeping gesture towards the pool. "-provides enough raw magical power that you can jump-start them again."

She made a gesture with one hand. "Mostly correct."

"So what do they do?"

"Enable me to more efficiently draw mana from the environment, as well as providing me no small measure of protection from outside forces." She brought two hands forward, cupping them and lowering them beneath the surface.

"They look good on you."

"Thank you." She raised a handful of come, and he watched with interest as she brought it to her mouth, drinking it down before sighing contentedly.

"So are they self-sustaining? Are you going to need to do this again?"

"I shouldn't have to, no. So the opportunity for _you_ to do this again won't present itself any time soon."

He gave his balls a soft squeeze between his thighs. "I can manage." A thought came to him and he pushed himself up, propping himself up on one elbow. "Say, I was wondering. When you say 'the environment,' does that include me?" Nansha nodded. "So I'm like a batte- uh, a storage unit for orgone, basically, in a way that nobody else is." She nodded again. "Okay, cool. Now when you say 'protection,' Hannah told me that I had an effect that..." He frowned, searching for the right words. "Okay, she said that being around corrupted and people with an an affinity for magic makes them thirsty for my cock."

"I feel no such influence from you," Nansha said.

"Oh, so you're naturally like this."

She laughed lightly. "But enough of me. You seem to be taking your... distension well."

"Oh, absolutely." He laid down, wrapping both arms around his length. "This is great. If I could snuggle up to a dick that was half the size of my body every night, I would. It feels nice to rest on a part of your body big enough to use as a cushion."

"Really." She folded the fingers of two hands together, resting her chin on them. "Perhaps I should try transforming you into something _I_ can rest on."

"Perhaps I'd let you." Sitting up, he gave his cock a pat. "Assuming you didn't want to join me here. There's plenty of room."

"No, thank you."

"'No,' or 'not yet?'"

Nansha gave him an enigmatic smile.


	5. One to Remember Him By

Midway through Nansha's come bath he began returning to something close to normal size; while somewhat dismayed, it was still convenient to be able to move under his own power again. His clothing did as advertised, mending themselves after being torn in half, and with some effort he was able to stuff his length into them. Stating that she would like to soak a little longer, she dismissed him, and he found his way back to the entryway to Hannah, who he could only assume was under the influence of his presence.

She was seated on a padded bench, head tipped back and eyes half-lidded. One hand was beneath the top of her dress, cupping her breast. The other was between her parted legs, underwear pushed aside, two rhythmically working in and out of her as her thumb stroked her clit. There was a color to her skin, which only deepened further in her shock when she raised her head and spotted him. "I- Deliverer!" Hannah sputtered. "I can explain-"

"It wore off from this morning, didn't it." That must be some range it has, he thought.

"It..." She nodded, blushing furiously but still masturbating. "This doesn't help. I've come twice but it doesn't help. I still... I _need_ it, I can't think of anything else." Her breathing came heavy. "Please."

He crossed the room, approaching her as he undid the button on his pants, letting his length fall free. "Okay, but I'm still kind of big, so it might hurt a little, and-"

Whatever else he had to say was cut short as Hannah moved with surprising celerity, wrapping both arms around his neck and kissing him deeply, pressing against him. It was only through quick action that he was able to keep his balance, letting her pull him down to his knees before easing himself onto his back on the floor. Poising herself over him, she pulled her panties to one side before descending onto him, wincing. As the last inches slipped into her she let out a heavy exhale before looking him longingly in the eyes. "Please, don't stop until I tell you to."

He blinked. "Okay."

 

*****

 

"I'm not going to say I didn't expect this," Nansha said. She was seated in a chair, legs stretched out and crossed at the ankles, two hands behind her head, two knitted and in her lap. "After all, you _are_ an aphrodisiac to the magically-inclined, and inurement is temporary."

The "this" in question was Hannah and him having sex in her foyer. Hannah had been reduced to open-mouthed grunting and panting as she bounced as best she could manage on his dick, her motions lubricated by the come spilling out of her, running over either side of his hips and pooling beneath his backside on the carpet. The front of her dress had fallen open, her body so positively filled with his seed that her belly stretched outward to the scale of an exercise ball, pulled downward by its own weight and covering most of his upper body. For his part he was trying to push back against her as best he could while groping either side of her bloated gut; not being smothered was a distant third in priority.

"But," she continued, "that _is_ an expensive carpet."

Gripping the front of Hannah's belly, he heaved it up a few inches off his face. "You can clean it out with soap and cold water," he grunted. "Can everyone get this big or is it-" His hands slipped, and he let out a muffled cry as she fell back onto him.

"It's you. If you could wrap this up sometime soon...?"

He nodded, holding Hannah as best he could before heaving her over and rolling to the side, pulling out of her. Her belly wobbled and shook as it hit the ground, and her legs trembled as she came yet again, breaths coming heavy and ragged. Pushing himself up he peeled himself off the ground, noting that incredible stain resistance was also a property of his new outfit. "Sorry. She was jonesing pretty bad."

Hannah mumbled something incomprehensible as her senses gradually returned to her. "Wh... what happened? Why did you stop?" Her hands drifted to her front. "Oh my."

"Hannah," he began, kneeling beside her, "I was going to say this before you..." He paused, searching for the right words. "...interrupted me, but this is going to be a long trip. I don't know the details, but it feels like there's a lot wrong with Algos, and you being around me is going to be a problem."

Her mouth went agape. "Deliverer, if I've erred in some way-"

"No, Hannah, you're smart, you're talented, and even when you're so horny you can't think you're polite. But being around me is going to keep doing that to you, and I can't put you through that." As she looked away sadly, he rested his fingers on her cheek, turning her head back towards him. "Hey," he said gently. "I know it's not as glamorous as saving the world, but keeping what's left in one piece is just as important."

After a long silence she nodded. "I understand. But please, be careful."

"Don't worry," Nansha said. "He's in good hands." She stood, picking up the canvas backpack at her feet. Turning to the closest automaton she said, "I'll be gone for some time; take care of matters in the interim. Hannah is welcome to stay as long as she likes, and make sure you repair her clothing."

The automaton bowed. "Yes, mistress."

"Will I see you again?" Hannah asked.

"I can't promise that I'll be back," he replied, "but goddamn will I try."

 

*****

 

"So," Nansha said, "keeping the door open?"

He looked over at Nansha as he walked down the trail beside her. It was the first thing she said to him since they left her manor. "What do you mean?"

"The compliments, the promise to be back..."

"It wasn't a promise, but I meant every word. Hannah's a good girl, and if she's worried about me, when all this is over I want her to know that I'm still okay." He gave a light shrug. "I owe her that much."

Nansha stroked her chin with one hand, observing him silently.

"Not to change the subject or anything, but that's an interesting outfit."

The outfit in question looked, to him, like nothing more and nothing less than a white sleeveless shirt, blue jeans, and black canvas shoes similar to his own. Considering the state of the world seeing something that was, to him, so mundane was a bit jarring. "Do you like it? It's an old design."

"Looks good on you."

"Thank you."

"So, how old is it?"

"Older than the decline of magic, from when the great machines still ran." She glanced over at him. "I know what you're thinking," Nansha said with a wry smile, "so let me ask you: How old do I look?"

"Twenty-eight," he replied, without a moment of hesitation.

"You've done this before."

"No, I'm just a fast learner."


	6. Occupants May Grow Heavier Than They Appear

The trip back to the city was uneventful, and night had fallen by the time they arrived. At Nansha's advice they rented rooms at an inn at the city's outskirts, far from the Keepers of the Flame temple and any other potential havens of magic-users. She offered to buy him dinner but he declined, stating that he had a large lunch; in return he asked if they couldn't share a room and she declined, stating that she would be up late auguring the closest location that he had to visit.

In the morning Nansha woke first, heading for his room and finding the door ever so slightly ajar. She pushed it open, spotting a shape beneath the covers too large for a single person. "So," she began. "Did you enjoy yourself last night?"

He stirred beneath the sheets before pushing himself up into a sitting position, blinking blearily. Beside him a short-haired brunette poked her head out and, upon spotting Nansha, let out a yelp and clutched the sheet to her chest. Patting her on the shoulder, he said to her, "it's fine, we're not married, and as far as I know she's not the jealous type." Then to Nansha he gave a helpless shrug and added, "she knocked on the door."

"At least it was only one person." She pulled the door closed. "Take your time."

Nansha leaned up against the wall, crossing both sets of arms as she waited patiently. A few minutes later the young woman emerged, wearing a blue tabard. She gave Nansha a guilty look before hurrying down the hallway into the stairwell, and a moment after her he came out fully dressed. "You do know that their order takes a vow of chastity, yes?" He froze, and after a pregnant silence she gave him a small smile. "Relax, I'm joking."

"I hope so," he replied. "I've only been here a day and it's a little early to be making enemies. You know, if I didn't know any better you asked for separate rooms so I wouldn't keep you up."

She pushed herself away from the wall and they proceeded towards the stairs. "A fair assessment, but no. Things _did_ get rather bright in there."

"So what's our next destination?"

"East, far underground. I suspect it might be near one of the great machines."

"I'm wondering what these 'great machines' are but I don't want to spoil the surprise for myself when I see them." After a second of thought he added, "although there _is_ something I should ask. Hannah swelled up pretty big, but nothing happened to her last night. I was told I possessed transformative and alterative powers by the person who sent me here, but I'm not really sure how to use them, so..." He shrugged. "What happened? Would you know?"

Nansha pressed the fingertips of one set of hands together as they descended the stairs. "Your emissions are a conduit for your power. In so many words, you could alter their bodies because you came in them. For one reason or another, you chose not to exercise that power with your previous... conquest, shall we say?"

"Oh. So, wait, would I be able to change my own body if I swallowed my own come?"

"I don't see why not, at least until you determine other methods."

"Well, my aim's not that great, so that might be a challenge."

"Perhaps if you were shooting from a closer position," she said, with a wry smile.

"Well if you did that then wouldn't it defeat the whole purpose?" He glanced about, suddenly aware that they were in the tavern section of the inn. "Should be be having this conversation in public?"

Nansha turned, giving a deliberate look to a couple that was staring at them from a nearby table. "I see no reason why not."

 

*****

 

After a modest breakfast they departed the inn, taking a short walk to a carriage service. The carriages in question were enclosed four-seaters, similar in design to ones he had seen in pictures of the Victorian era back home but for more advanced wheels and undercarriage and no horse to speak of. Magic for propulsion, he figured, and more of it for the rubber tires, if not some branch of alchemy.

Nansha paid their way, and after boarding one they were off, heading down a stone-paved road. She took the seat opposite him, taking an old book out of her backpack to read. The cover was in a language he couldn't hope to identify and he doubted she had any he could, so he occupied himself by watching the scenery go by. It wasn't much different from the fields and woodlands back home, though the colors of the foliage seemed more vivid and the leaves larger.

About an hour into their trip he spotted a dark-haired young woman in the white Keeper of the Flame dress, sitting in a small, open wooden shelter by the side of the road. As the carriage approached she stood and hailed it, and the vehicle rolled to a stop. Leaning to the side he peeked out the window, watching as she talked to the driver. "That's a Keeper of the Flame," he said quietly.

"Is it?" Nansha asked, glancing to the side.

He looked to her. "They're all mages, right?"

"Down to the woman."

"You seem unconcerned."

"Well." She stretched out the two arms that weren't holding her book, resting her elbows on the seat back with a smirk. "Whatever happens next isn't really my problem, is it."

As he went to respond the door opened, and he scooted across the seat. The Keeper set her foot on the step below, looking at Nansha and, noting that she was casually taking up most of the space on her side, entered and sat next to him before shutting the door, the carriage accelerating soon after.

Not more than five minutes later the effect his presence had on her became evident: Her cheeks were rosy, her hands gripping her skirt as she fidgeted and rubbed her thighs together. She sidled up to his side, leaning on him as she took his hand in hers, and when he looked over at her she gave him a sheepish, eager smile. "Could we...? You know?"

He looked at Nansha, who gave him a tilt of the head and made a helpless gesture with one of her free hands. Looking back at the Keeper he shrugged inwardly before unbuttoning his pants, drawing his length out. Reaching over he placed his hands on her hips, and she maneuvered in front of him before lifting up her skirt. He noted that she wasn't wearing panties but chose not to bring it up, instead aiming himself for her slit with one hand.

He eased her down onto it, and she let out a little squeak and shuddered, and he gave her a moment to recover before beginning to steadily move in and out of her. Her movements were clumsy at first but she learned fast, pushing against the seat with her hands to aid her motion. Sliding his hands up he moved them beneath the front of her dress, cupping her breasts, fingers tracing circles along her skin. Every so often she would let out a pant or a quiet, breathy giggle, pressing her lips shut to muffle it partway through.

Despite the growing warmth and humidity of the carriage, and the action taking place mere feet from her, Nansha seemed unaffected by what was going on, still continuing to read. He wasn't hurt by it at all - honestly, he was kind of impressed - but he still felt that an attempt to get her attention was in order, if for no other reason than to see her reaction. Recalling what she told her that morning about how his powers might work, he focused on what he wanted to do, and seconds later there was a building pressure in him before he shot his load into her.

Immediately he felt her breasts swell in his hands, filling them before growing beyond their capacity. The front of her dress tented, then strained, before the tie at the back of her neck slipped free and it fell open. As her figurative melons grew to the scale of literal ones she realized what was happening, and her hands flew to their sides. "What's happening?"

In response he stroked both her nipples between thumb and forefinger, coaxing out a stifled moan from her. Whispering into her ear he said, "I'm making them bigger. Should I stop?"

"No." Round and full, they began to touch her lap. "Please, keep going."

He gently placed a kiss at the nape of her neck as she outgrew the reach of his arms. "As you wish."

Nansha glanced up from her book and did a double-take as she realized that more and more of the carriage was being taken up by the Keeper of the Flame's breasts. Fully covering her lap, they rose high enough that she could rest her arms atop them, stretching out and beginning to press against either side of the interior and slowly encroaching on Nansha's knees. She closed her book, putting it back in her bag before moving it to the floor just as the Keeper's flesh closed the gap between them. "So," she said. "I wasn't expecting you to practice quite so soon."

"She doesn't mind," he said. Her growing weight on his lap was making it increasingly hard to thrust into her. "Do you?"

The Keeper shook her head in the negative, running her hands across her soft, sweat-damp skin, eyes hazy and unfocused.

"But I will have to stop soon," he added, noting that Nansha was growing increasingly pinned in.

She nodded, and her growth visibly slowed to a halt. "Just... keep it in. It feels warm."

"Oh, I can keep going a little. It's a shame, though; I can't quite reach."

"Allow me." Nansha stretched out all four arms, running them down the front of the Keeper's breasts before taking her thick, firm nipples in her hands. Lifting one of them up she leaned over, placing her lips over it as she ran her tongue around it, being rewarded with a lilting squeak. "I may as well keep myself occupied, am I wrong?"


	7. Heard "Dragons Eat Maidens," Instructions Very Unclear

During a pause in their activities, he asked the young Keeper of the Flame where her stop was, finding it to be a small town a bit closer than he expected. Fortunately, he discovered that what he had done could be undone the same way, and he returned her to something close to her normal size before they stopped. She was quite exhausted, however, and when he offered to carry her to the temple she gladly accepted; when the other Keepers asked about her, he merely said that she was tired from her long trip.

This was technically not a lie.

After carrying her in and laying her upon one of the beds one of the other Keepers asked, with an audible leer, if he couldn't stay for a while. He declined, stating that it would only cause problems if he didn't get back on the road as soon as possible.

This, too, was technically not a lie.

The journey took the better part of two days, only ending when Nansha suddenly looked up from her book across a rocky field and thumped on the front wall of the carriage with a fist. The vehicle came to a sudden halt and Nansha disembarked, him following soon after. Reaching into her backpack she produced a small bag of coins, throwing it to the driver before dismissing him with a gesture.

As the carriage rolled away he asked, "so where do we go from here?"

"Down," Nansha replied, striding into the field.

"Down?" He watched her walk for a bit before hurrying after her, falling into step beside her. "How far down?"

"Far."

"Oh. Well. I'd ask if it would be possible to just magic a hole into the ground but if there's one thing I learned back home it's that you never dig straight down."

"Good advice. But no, there should be a passage somewhere there." She pointed into the distance towards a shallow valley.

"What are we looking for?"

"One of the great machines."

"Well," he said quietly to himself, "I hope this doesn't make me regret not going to college for engineering."

 

*****

 

Twenty minutes later they were descending the slope, heading for a sudden gash in the craggy earth that he could only assume was a cave entrance. He didn't know how deep it went or how it connected to wherever the great machine was located, but judging from Nansha's implicit confidence in where to go, _she_ did. Though, he reasoned, why wouldn't she? People didn't call you "the Far-Sighted" for no reason, unless it was an ironic epithet about how you have poor vision, and she didn't wear glasses.

Though she would've looked good in them.

As he looked over at her, he noticed that her normal expression had faded to one of concern, and she slowed to a stop as she stared at the cut in the earth. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"You claimed to have eaten a corrupted, correct?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Do you think you could do it again?"

He tried to recall how, exactly, he did it beyond just letting instincts he never knew he had take over. "Maybe?"

The answer seemed to satisfy her; she nodded and gestured to the side and they began circling around, giving the gash a wide berth. The mouth of a cave leading to inky darkness soon came into view, the opening large enough to drive a car through. He glanced at her, noting that her attention was focused on the cave, and when he turned back he spotted a brief light of flame in the dark. "There," she said quietly. She raised two hands, fingers bending in an odd gesture. "Approach slowly."

There was another flash of fire and a high, loud roar, and out of the darkness charged a tall figure, green, clawed, and horned, tail trailing behind her. He took a step back, partly to get Nansha in view so he could follow her lead and partly in preparation to run. For her part she simply stood her ground and pointed forward with two hands, and a band of iridescent light formed at the figure's feet before closing in and binding her ankles. She stumbled and fell, pushing herself up and roaring again, exhaling a long plume of flame. Nansha gestured once more and two more bands appeared around her, pinning her arms to her sides and gagging her mouth.

As Nansha relaxed, he took that as a cue that it was safe to approach their would-be attacker. She was clearly draconian in form, clawed hands and feet with dense scales that faded to green skin midway up her limbs, and two stubby horns poking out from beneath her unkempt, tangled hair. Two small vestigial wings and a long tail beat and thrashed as she fought against her bindings, and she glared angrily at him as he drew closer.

"This is one of the more dangerous ones," Nansha said.

He didn't doubt her; he could see the tone and weight of her muscles, the sharpness of her claws, and the fury in her eyes. The only reason he felt even remotely safe approaching and kneeling down in front of her was Nansha.

"...and she's fairly young, perhaps only manifesting a few months ago."

"How can you tell?" As he watched her anger faded, and she stared at him oddly for a few seconds before squeezing her eyes shut, shaking her head, and resuming her struggling. His presence must be having an effect on her, he thought.

"She could still fit in the cave." Coming up behind him Nansha stopped, two limbs by her sides, two on her hips. "I hope you're hungry."

"People don't just get hungry on-"

His stomach suddenly growled with a noise and ferocity that gave both him and the dragon pause, and he was aware of a sudden yawning emptiness in the pit of his gut. His lips parted as his breathing deepened, and he found himself swallowing as he began salivating, eyes running over her figure. She was looking better to him with every passing second, and she must have noticed the change in his expression as she froze, uncomprehending. As he pulled her towards his open mouth she trembled, her predator mind unable to process that she was now prey.

Her head felt small in his mouth, and he could only assume that it had stretched to an inhuman degree, more so when he felt her shoulders slide past the corners of his lips. He pushed forward as he pulled the dragon into him and swallowed, and he felt the topmost buttons of his shirt pop open as his throat bulged. Shoving her in bit by bit he gulped her down, esophagus dragging her in until she ended up head-first in his stomach. His gut pushed his shirt apart as it expanded, lifting him off the ground as more and more of her ended her journey inside of him. Grimacing, he pushed her feet into his mouth before slurping up her tail and swallowing hard, letting out a gasp as he laid atop his engorged belly.

"So that's how it works," Nansha said.

He tried to look at her over his shoulder as best he could manage. "You're taking this well."

"Not as well as you," she replied with a wry smile. Gesturing between his legs she added, "I can't say I've _enjoyed_ a meal like you seem to be enjoying it."

"Yeah, well-" He gave the front of his stomach a pat and his meal lurched into motion, rolling and thrashing inside of him. His body bounced and jostled, and he clutched both sides of his gut as he let out wordless, ragged gasps.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

He nodded, panting, as he reached behind him with both hands, fumbling with his pants and trying to verbalize something, _anything_ , only coming out with a hissed "ffffuck!" The thought and sensation of being packed so full of food he couldn't even walk was thrilling to him, and he knew that cooking a meal was satisfying, but _fighting_ it and feeling it struggle even after you ate it was something else altogether. On top of all that he wasn't sure how badly his stomach was stretched out or if his anatomy was even human at this point, but all he knew was that the dragon's squirming inside of him was pressing against _something_ that filled him with an overwhelming _need_.

Suddenly two hands hooked into the waist of his pants and tugged them down. He gasped out an "oh god thank you" as he reached for his dick, pushed just into reach of his hands by the roll of his belly, and began pumping it as quickly as he could. Between the movement of his gut and his own desire he came in seconds, spilling out thick and heavy and coating his skin, dribbling down to the ground.

As the span of skin between his legs became a wet, come-soaked streak, Nansha could only reflect on just how helpless the savior of Algos appeared, immobilized and barely even able to relieve his lust without her assistance. Idly, she wondered how he would react if she made him beg.

Well, she thought, there was always next time.


	8. Achievement Unlocked: Fuck a Robot

When he woke, his knees were touching the ground and his pants were around his shins. Craning his neck up and to the side, he eyed the position of the sun and noted that perhaps an hour or two had passed; looking to his other side he saw Nansha, seated on the rocky ground cross-legged reading her book with her pack beside her. "Well," he began, "that was probably undignified."

"It wasn't the first time I've seen you masturbate," she said plainly, "and I suppose all that exertion helped you work off your meal."

"I'm surprised you're not lecturing me on wasting orgone." He turned his attention to his gut, certainly smaller but still quite a weight. Pressing his hands into the sides he found the contents thick and fluid, though it was a bit harder than last time.

"It's a drop in the bucket, pardon the expression." With two hands she pushed herself up, the other two closing her book and depositing it in her bag. "Besides, it's purified and refined mana; Algos is better for it being returned to the world. Did you need help getting up?"

"Please."

Moving behind him she grabbed the waistband of his pants, tugging it up around his hips. As he adjusted it and tucked himself back in Nansha circled around to his front, holding his shoulders and lifting him up and, with his aid, putting him on his feet, slowly easing him to a standing position. His gut was quite pronounced, large and heavy enough that he had to cradle it in both hands and lean back to keep his balance, and he winced as it gurgled loudly.

Nansha rested a hand against his underside, frowning. "You feel firm."

"Yeah," he replied, giving his midsection a shake. "I think I'm a little gassy, but it's not coming up. I shouldn't have slept on my stomach."

She let out a low note of concern, circling close behind him once more and, spreading her arms, resting them on the sides of his belly. As he went to ask what she was doing she began drumming her hands on him, and he felt the contents of his stomach begin to stir and shift. "Starting to feel better?"

He nodded.

"Good." A few moments later she stopped, drawing her hands away and taking a step back. "The idea is to dislodge all the pockets of gas held down by your meal so they merge and..." She swatted him hard on the backside.

Reflexively, he opened his mouth to let out a cry of surprise, but as the gas in his stomach bubbled up what came out was a startlingly loud, long belch. He covered his mouth with one hand, gut rumbling as a series of burps rolled out, trying to speak but finding himself interrupted by constant outbursts. As he did his stomach grew softer, hand beginning to sink in as the eruptions of gas and noise trailed off. When he finally fell silent he paused to catch his breath before turning to Nansha and speaking again. "Was the ass slap necessary or were you just improvising?"

Nansha gave him a light shrug. "There were other ways, less amusing."

"Yeah, well." He jerked a thumb towards the cave. "Just for that you're going in first."

 

*****

 

For a cave in a world where magic was an active, powerful force, it wasn't anything to write home about: No veins of strange minerals, no glowing crystals, not even interesting-looking indigenous underground life. It was simply a hole in the earth, worn away by time and the elements, that lead down into parts unknown. Or at the very least only known to Nansha, confidently leading the way, her bioluminescent tattoos and a small magical ball of light hovering above her head the only sources of illumination. The stone was damp and uneven, and between that and the weight he was carrying he found the going slow. Though on the other hand he didn't know how long the journey was, and progress was progress regardless.

As she helped him down a short drop he decided to give voice to something he had been pondering since they entered. "That little trick you performed earlier."

"Yes?"

"That was... did you learn it as a parent?" A beat. "Not the ass-slapping part, I mean."

She gave him a curious look. "That's an odd question."

"Well... it feels like something you'd do to help a child that ate too fast or something."

"Are you inquiring as to whether I had children?" she asked, continuing to head into the cave.

"Not intentionally, no," he replied, following. "Don't feel like you have to answer, it was just an odd thought."

They continued on in sudden silence, and it was a minute or so later when Nansha spoke again. "I didn't learn it from parenting, but I did have children. A long time ago." She looked over her shoulder at him. "Are you surprised?"

"A little. Kept your figure though, so that's good."

She let out a short, quiet laugh.

"But, if we do meet any of your kids, give me a heads-up before I accidentally bed any of them."

"I doubt that will be a problem, but I'll keep it in mind."

 

*****

 

He had lost track of time when Nansha stopped. At first he thought she was correcting her course, but then she turned to an oddly flat, vertical section of cave wall, resting one hand against it. Not wanting to interrupt her he stood silently and watched as she pressed both sets of hands together, the light above her head flickering as she focused. She reached up and down with both pairs, touching the wall with her index fingers before tracing them to the sides, the stone glowing red at her touch. Resting one hand in the center of the circle, she stood still for a moment before there was the grinding of stone and metal, a thin layer of rock crumbling and falling as something dark and heavy slid away from her into parts unknown, hitting the ground with a deafening thud.

Wincing, he covered his ears as the sound echoed through the cave. When the noise died down he approached the hole, noting that it was smoothly cut, and carefully tapped the surface to find it no warmer or cooler than the rest of the cave. He gave it a once over: The stone was about an inch thick, worn down over time, but behind it was at least a foot of deep red concrete or something similar to it, anchored screws holding a thick plate of... well, he wasn't really sure. At first he thought it was steel but it was too dark in color, and in the shear cut he could make out greens, blues, and purples fading in and out as the angle changed. "What is this?" he asked, tapping it.

Resting one hand on his shoulder, Nansha eased him out of the way before putting one foot up on the edge and vaulting through the hole. "Starmetal."

"'Starmetal.' Really." He laughed as he followed her lead, a bit more slowly and awkwardly due to his gut. As his feet touched down on the other side it wobbled and shook, a faint sloshing barely audible in the silent atmosphere. "Well, this got a lot more interesting. Do you know where we go from here?"

"Not directly." She pointed down at an angle, opposite from where they entered. "But it's fairly close."

He nodded, scanning the room. The ceiling was high and the rest of the walls were covered in starmetal, save for rectangular panels of opaque glass starting at about head height. The air was cool and stuffy, and while it was empty, he didn't think "empty" was the right word. Barren, perhaps. "Is this a ruin?"

"Of a sort. We're likely the first ones in here."

"Do people find them often?"

"Very rarely does anyone dig this deep, rarer still do they know where to dig, and if people have found one no one reported it." She approached one of the walls, following it around until she reached a different-looking inset section that he eventually identified as a door with a high grip. Taking the grip in all her hands she pulled it to the side and, after a few fits of movement, it jerked open with a low grind, and she gestured for him to follow.

"But _you_ know how to find them."

"Yes. Though I had lost the means before you appeared, and even then I had no reason."

She lead him through orthogonal rooms and halls, pausing at every intersection to confirm her path. There was a width and height to the architecture that didn't suggest an attempt at an imposing structure so much as a need for space; that whatever built and occupied this place was taller than them, and more importantly, not human. The walls were all lined with starmetal panels, and a question rose to the front of his mind when he tried to figure out how much it would take. "Where does starmetal come from, exactly?"

"Comets that fell to Algos." A beat. "I'm as aware of it as you are, and that's the question, isn't it."

"So where do you think they got it all from?"

"Where do _you_ think?"

"Not from here, but in a universe with magic that doesn't narrow it down too much. Of course, for all I know the world could be made of the stuff and whoever built this place just dug far enough down." As they descended a flight of high stairs, he rapped his knuckle on the wall. "You think we could tear a few of these out and sell them topside?"

"If you're willing to carry them."

"Ehh, maybe not."

Some time after that they exited into a room that was markedly larger than the others, high enough that he could barely make out the ceiling in the fringes of the light and wide enough that, following Nansha, he lost sight of the wall behind him and the one in front still wasn't in view. Partway across she stopped, tapping a finger against her lips before pointing directly to her right and continuing onward. A moment later two strange pillars appeared in the edge of the light and Nansha came to a halt again, waving one hand over the ball of light and causing it to multiply in intensity, giving him a clearer view.

The pillars turned out to be the legs of a humanoid figure, so tall that he didn't even come up to its knees. Or her knees, he corrected himself, as it was very distinctly feminine; if the thick thighs and wide hips weren't enough of a giveaway, the breasts that dwarfed her head in size certainly were. She wore bridal gauntlets, a one-piece with an exposed midriff and cleavage window so wide and plunging so deep he was surprised she didn't spill out of it, and knee-high stockings made of a thin black material with faint blues and purples visible at certain angles and a small hexagonal pattern that, upon closer inspection, was in turn composed of three interlocked pentagons. Though, he added, it could simply be part of her, and likely was, considering that it met seamlessly with her fair skin and conformed around her two-toed feet. Looking up at her he noted her heart-shaped face and the dark, thick hair coming down to her chin and, as her eyes opened suddenly and turned down towards them, her deep maroon eyes.

He recoiled. "Okay, so this probably isn't a fertility statue."

The figure opened her mouth and what came out was sonorous, low and rumbling tones that dipped in and out his range of hearing. He winced as he felt his skull vibrate, squeezing his eyes shut and holding his temples until the noise abated.

To Nansha he asked, "is there anything you can do if this thing tries to kill us?"

"I can attempt to," Nansha replied, "but we're likely dealing with a lost engine."

"Local language identified," the figure said. Her tone was flat, but he found her voice clear and unexpectedly high-pitched for someone of her size and build. "State your names, designations, and purpose."

Staring up at her he edged over to Nansha, lowering his voice to a whisper. "So what's a lost engine?"

"Ancient technology powered by magic," Nansha said. "Irreproducible, and far beyond anything we can create even now."

He nodded to himself. "Let me handle this." Then to the figure he shouted, "this is Nansha the Far-Sighted, and I'm..." Trailing off, he thought for a second before continuing. "Well, people call me 'The Deliverer', and we're here to activate something we only know as a 'great machine' in the hopes that it'll fix the decline of mana in the world."

"One moment." A few seconds later she spoke again. "Cannot establish link to gestalt catalog. Local thaumic refinery offline. Station power offline. Service units offline. Current station staff unknown." Then, after a short pause, "auxillary thaumic power being supplied from unknown source."

"Is the source of your power normally the thaumic refinery, or connected to it?"

"Affirmative. The station's power generator is linked to the refinery."

"Your power supply, is it..." He gestured, trying to think of what words she might understand before simply going with his first choice. "...wireless? Or going through the air, or the ether, or however you call it?"

"Affirmative. It is normally transmitted from the station's generator."

He exchanged a thoughtful look with Nansha before he asked her, "I'm basically glowing with magical energy, you said, right?" Nansha nodded. "Enough so that a lost engine could tap me to power itself?"

"You seem to know more about this than I do," she said.

"It's not something either of us understand fully, I'd bet, but it's probably closer to what I've seen than what you have." He turned his attention back to the figure. "I'm the auxillary power source. I must've gotten close enough that you turned back on. How long have you been down here, anyway?"

"Cannot establish link to gestalt catalog," she said. "Current down time unknown." She studied him for a bit. "Your purpose is to reactivate thaumic refineries, termed 'great machines.'"

"Among other things," he said. "Been doing an awful lot of eating and fucking, for what it's worth, but it's for a good cause."

"Current command structure is no longer in operation. If desired, this unit can initiate a transfer of authority to local indigenous agents."

"You want to come with us?"

"Affirmative."

He turned to Nansha. "Can we keep her?"

"Is there any chance that you might become smaller?" Nansha asked her.

"Internal thaumic reservoir at critical levels. Metamorphic frame system offline. At current rate of charging, metamorphic frame system will come online in-" Another series of low, rumbling tones rolled from her mouth.

"That sounds like a long time," he remarked. "Any way to speed it up?"

"This unit is capable of absorbing material with high concentrations of thaumic energy. Sufficient amounts of material will allow this unit to bring the metamorphic frame system and thaumic aggregators online and allow it to be self-sustaining for low-power operations."

Nansha nodded to herself. "I believe I understand." She reached over, grabbing a thick roll of his belly and giving it a shake. "But we're going to need what's in here."

"What for?" A beat. "Wait, are you saying I need to fuck _her?_ "

"Are you complaining?"

"Hell no. It's just that I'm concerned about my safety. I couldn't actually move if I was as big as I needed to be, and if she just used me as a sex toy there's still the whole 'tiny fragile body' thing."

"Don't worry," she said, moving in front of him and resting her hands on his stomach, "your body won't be tiny and fragile." Her hands began to glow, and the scent of ozone filled the air as his gut shrank back down to normal.

"So what's your- oh!" His shoes immediately felt snug and he raised his foot, pulling one off before switching to the other leg and removing the other. As the armpits of his shirt began riding up on him and the crotch of his pants grew more snug he tossed his shoes to her. "See, this is why I trust you with this."

Nansha plucked them out of the air with two hands before backpedaling away from him. "Among other reasons."

His cuffs were now midway up his shins and forearms, the buttons of his shirt pulled tight across his chest as his midsection was growing exposed. Looking down at himself he raised his arms before flexing his entire body as hard as he could, causing most - but not all - of the seams of his clothing to rip open. "Ah nuts, I thought that would work." He tugged the remaining tatters of clothing off his body, leaving him nude and still steadily growing larger, his head reaching up to the figure's mid-thigh. "I should have asked earlier," he said, looking up at her, "but are you anatomically correct?"

"I am fully functional."

"Well that's convenient." His line of sight passed her waist, rising steadily until slowing to a halt a few moments later. He was still smaller than her, but instead of being about one-fifth her size he now stood face-to-breasts. "This is convenient too, come to think of it." Glancing down at Nansha he added, "...and I think I know why."

Nansha shrugged. "Are you going to complain or are you going to copulate with an ancient machine of war?"

"Fair." He reached out with both hands, fingers touching her wrists before trailing into her palms. As he took her hands she held his in kind, letting him lead her away from the wall. Her first steps were slow and awkward, growing smoother over time as they moved towards the fringes of Nansha's light. Stopping, he placed one hand at her waist, running the other up to her shoulder and easing her down before helping her onto her back. She looked up at him impassively over her breasts as he touched between her legs with two fingers, and he felt minute panels shift and unfold, not exposing bare flesh so much as becoming it. "Are you ready?" he asked quietly.

She nodded, and he pushed into her. It was slick, and surprisingly tight and warm, but the difference in size forced him to hold himself above her, staring down at her chest as he slowly thrust into her. It was awkward, but not nearly as awkward as her absolute lack of sound or movement as she lay there in the dim light. As their eyes met again he cautiously asked, "are... are you enjoying this?"

Yes," she said flatly.

"Oh," he replied, trying to maintain enthusiasm. "Because you're not moving."

"There is no need to."

Maintaining an erection hadn't been a problem for him, especially so once he obtained god-given powers, but this was the first instance where he wasn't sure he _should_.

"My emotive display and feedback system is offline. This system was installed to facilitate better interactions between staff. Shall I activate it?"

He blinked. "Yes?"

The maroon of her eyes faded to a bright red and, a second later, she flushed a deep crimson down to her breasts. Letting out a startling, ear-piercing cry, she wrapped her arms around him, burying his face in her voluminous cleavage. "Oh gods," she gasped. "You're _inside_ me! It feels so _good!_ "

This was all the encouragement he needed to redouble his efforts, pressing into her again and again, listening to her panting as she smothered him in her tits. Leaning into her, her backside left the floor, legs bent on either side of him. "Don't stop!" she moaned, her body rocking in time to his movements. "I've been waiting years to be fucked with a cock like this!"

He raised his head to ask if what she was saying was programmed into her only to be pressed, wide-eyed, back against her bosom. "You're pounding my womb!" Her hips pushed greedily against his, trying to take in as much of his length as she could with each motion, the now-cramped room shaking from the force. Her words came out between wild, breathy laughs as she held him close with her legs, ankles locked behind his back. "I can't think! I'm going crazy from your dick! I'm gonna- I'm gonna-!"

As he shot into her, her grip on him became almost crushing as her body trembled beneath him. "Yes! _Yes!!_ You're filling my womb!" His skin tingled from static electricity, and as he wondered if he would be suffocated, smashed, or electrocuted first her body went slack and she relaxed her hold on him, laying back with a dazed yet satisfied expression. He felt her body shift beneath him, growing smaller, and he pushed himself off of her as she shrank, the pattern covering her spreading up to her neck in the approximation of a leotard.

By the time she stopped she was small enough to fit in his hand, her figure far less pronounced, petite yet still womanly. She looked up at him with maroon eyes and asked, "was the emotive display to your liking?"

He made an iffy gesture. "It was a little much, but your heart was in the right place."


	9. Sorry, This Might Be Porn with Plot Now

He returned to normal size soon after, Nansha passing off his clothing. As he dressed himself he asked the machine, "is this your default 'small' size?"

"Negative," she replied. "This scale was chosen as an approximation of your own."

"Really." By his estimation she barely reached five feet. "Well, that's fine," he said, lacing his shoes. "Short girls are cute."

"Coming from you," Nansha remarked, "I'm not certain why that sentence even has a qualifier." 

"I'm sorry, are you feeling left out? You're cute too, Nansha." As Nansha rolled her eyes and gave a playful shake of her head he said to the other, "so I probably should have asked you this before, but what's your name?"

"My serial number is-"

"No, no, not that." He slid his arms into his sleeves, shrugging his shirt on. "Did anyone call you anything besides your serial number?"

"Negative."

He thought for a second as he buttoned up his shirt. "How about Charlotte?"

"Charlotte."

"Unless you don't like it and want me to list a few other names for you."

She stared at him before shaking her head. "That is not necessary. 'Charlotte' is acceptable." With a gesture to a nearby corner of the room she added, "when you are prepared I can lead you to the thaumic refinery."

By the corner was a single door that led through a series of long, high rooms similar to the one Charlotte was in. Judging from how the walls changed to a different pattern several feet from the door, he supposed that they were some sort of shutter. After several such rooms, however, the floor of one ended abruptly about where the wall should have been, a wide catwalk extending from the center, with a high railing and chain link fence preventing them from falling into the gap.

Nansha snapped her fingers, tossing a minute flame through the fence with a flick of her wrist, and she and he watched it fall into the darkness below before it winked out.

"Don't trip," he said helpfully.

They crossed the catwalk and a round, room-spanning starmetal pillar came into view, orthogonal channels crossing its surface and meeting at a yard-wide glass panel at about head height. "We are here," Charlotte announced. "This is the thaumic refinery."

He nodded, standing in front of the titanic device and looking it over as far as the light would allow. "I'll be honest," he said. "I don't know what I'm supposed to do." Turning to Charlotte he asked, "do you?"

"All available information on thaumic refinery operation is stored in the gestalt catalog."

"So we need to turn it on to figure out how to turn it on. This sounds like tech support, alright." He studied it for a few more seconds before shrugging. "Okay." He pressed his hand against the glass panel. "Let's try this."

Nothing happened.

A few seconds later, nothing continued to happen.

"Only one other idea comes to mind," he began, "and I feel weird about jerking off on my hand and smearing it on ancient technology to try and get it to work."

To his relief it did not come to that; a series of low, bassy tones emanated from somewhere around the panel, and blue Aramaic-looking text scrolled down from the top of the screen in irregular lines, right to left. As he took his hand away the channels in the pillar glowed, a metallic humming filling the room before panels in the ceiling activated, bathing them in in light with an odd, barely visible green tint.

He and Nansha glanced about before he said, "well, I'm not an expert, but I think this is normal." A beat. "It's normal, right Charlotte?"

After a second of delay she said, "all refinery systems operating within acceptable parameters."

"This should purify magic in the region," Nansha said. "How far and how quickly remains to be seen, but change is change regardless."

He stretched his arms over his head. "Mission accomplished, then. Plus we know what to do for next time we..." He trailed off as a slow, repeating pattern of deep notes echoed through the room. "...what is that? Like, I'm fairly sure it's language, but what's it saying?"

"Security has identified external agents within the facility," Charlotte said. "Automated system is moving in to apprehend or eliminate."

"Shit. We need to leave, _now_. Charlotte, what's the fastest way out of here?"

"The nearest operating facility exit is the transport system," she said, turning. "Follow me."

She broke into a sprint and they followed, leaving the refinery room through a set of double doors that slid open as they approached, Charlotte slowing her pace just enough so that he and Nansha wouldn't lose her. Even then it was a confusing, circuitous path through rooms, up stairs, and down hallways in various states of illumination, and he found himself growing increasingly paranoid at the thought of what the security might entail.

Another double door opened into a lengthy corridor, and Charlotte ran ahead of them before stopping abruptly. He and Nansha came up behind her, and he froze as he saw hatches in the ceiling slide open. Out of them spilled wide, thick disks of dull metal, spindly legs unfolding from the bottom in midair as they landed with a series of clacks, straightening up to chest height. Two claw-like appendages spread from their fronts, aiming at them as arcs of electricity crackled in the space between the pincers.

Without any fanfare Charlotte aimed her arm at the machines and her hand and forearm simply _unfolded_ in a second, minute plates shifting and sliding out from behind each other in an impossible increase in mass, replacing her limb with three barrels in a triangular case, cast in blue-purple hues.

"Please stand back," she said flatly to the others, before opening fire.

The sound that filled the hall was somewhere between the discharge of electricity and sheet metal being cut, loud and sharp, and a torrent of small, bright red bolts erupted from her arm. The machines juked to the sides to avoid them, and though they were thin and flat several of her shots hit their mark, searing deep pits and furrows into their shells. Four collapsed, motionless, and two more fell sidelong to the floor as their legs were clipped out from beneath them, an easy target for a follow-up burst.

More disks fell and unfolded into the corridor ahead of them, their numbers quickly mounting. Nansha crossed both sets of arms, touching her fingers together and making a series of gestures before pointing towards Charlotte as she continued to fire. The air distorted in a dome in front of her; the machines retaliated, arcs of electricity surging through the air only to be blunted against it, rings of iridescent light rippling from the impact points.

The trio advanced, Charlotte taking point, but during a lull in the din of battle they heard metal sliding against metal behind and above them. Without a moment of hesitation Charlotte's free arm shifted into another tri-barreled weapon and she opened fire on the machines that fell from the roof to their rear. Shooting in both directions as she continued moving sidelong towards the door at the far side, stepping over and around the ruined husks littering the floor. He and Nansha, meanwhile, stayed at her flanks out of the line of fire, Nansha still holding her hands together, brow furrowed in concentration.

Once they had gotten close enough the door it slid open, and he and Nansha hurried through as Charlotte turned both arms to bear. There was a light whine for a second before both sets of barrels fired, and a wave of heat and light surged down the hall, consuming it in flames too thick and too red to be natural. As she stepped back the doors shut, the steady notes being broadcast overhead shifting to a different pattern.

He took a second to scan his surroundings, finding it oddly similar to a subway station. Pointing to what he assumed was a train he shouted, "in there!" He made a last, tired dash for it, Nansha and Charlotte following, and as they entered the door closed behind them. With a low hum it began to accelerate, disappearing down the tracks into the tunnel, leaving the complex behind.

 

*****

 

The train was spartan in its construction, with barely padded benches, dim lighting, and poles stretching from floor to ceiling near their sides, horizontal poles spanning between them. It was empty, however, especially of defense systems, and it was moving away from a place that was full of them, so it was enough.

He and Nansha had not sat down so much as fallen into their seats across from each other, worn down from their escape. By contrast the only visible change to Charlotte was her arms returning to normal, sitting still and patiently in her seat beside him as she stared straight ahead. The only sound for several minutes was the quiet thrum of the train's propulsion, until he finally spoke.

"So," he said to Nansha, "that was a neat trick."

"Thank you. It was a choice between sword and shield; thankfully Charlotte proved a more than adequate sword."

"I'll say." He turned to Charlotte, noting that her eyes had faded in to a brilliant red. "I want to thank you for what you did. You didn't have to come with us, and we might not have made it out alive without you."

"Don't worry about it," she said cheerfully, patting him on the thigh. "Reactivating the thaumic refineries is important to the well-being of the planet, and at least one of the stations will have a gestalt catalog I can connect to."

"You don't remember anything?"

She shook her head. "Aside from the standard operations suite, all non-vital information is accessed directly from the catalog."

"For what it's worth, though, you sure remembered how to fight."

She blushed. "Thank you. Although..." Her hand slid to the inside of his thigh. "Even though I held back I expended a lot of power. Do you think you could let me 'recharge?'"

"Well after what happened how could I possibly say 'no.'" As Charlotte slid off the bench and knelt down between his legs he asked, "was this programmed into you, too?"

She unbuttoned his pants, pulling them aside. "I was expected to interact with the natives at some point." As she gently stroked him, bringing him to erection she added, "I could get addicted to a cock like this," before opening her mouth and eagerly taking it in. Despite her petite size she deep-throated it effortlessly, lips gliding to its base before she pulled back, letting the head just escape before pushing forward again. There was an unusual shape and texture to the inside of her mouth, bumpy and ridged, and as he felt her tongue swirl around his length he realized that her form changing had other applications as well.

As Charlotte sucked him off, Nansha said, "you mentioned that you believed Charlotte and the structure we were in was closer to what you've seen than what I have. Would you care to explain?"

"I guess I should start by asking what you think the future holds." He ran one hand through Charlotte's hair, who let out a satisfied purr as she leaned into his touch.

"The prevailing belief is that Algos doesn't have much of a future to speak of; that we're approaching the end of days."

"No improvements?"

"None foreseeable."

"Well. Back home things are a little more optimistic. Some of what was down there seemed like applications of technology we use back home, or things that people envisioned happening in the future or at least wrote about in fiction."

"So you acted based on stories you read."

"It was-" He tensed up, and Charlotte let out a pleased moan as he began to come, gulping it down eagerly. "It's all based on pre-existing inventions and technology. I could explain some of it if you like, but it might take a while."

"That's not necessary," she replied, waving one hand. "You seem confident in your knowledge. Should the need arise in the future I'll defer to you."

"Oh, thank you." Turning his attention to Charlotte he gave her a light tap on the head, and she looked up at him. "I don't know how long this trip is going to be, but if I fall asleep just keep going until you're satisfied, okay?" She nodded, and he gave her a gentle pat on the head. "Good girl."


End file.
